Solve for $x$ : $8\sqrt{x} - 8 = 6\sqrt{x} + 7$
Explanation: Subtract $6\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(8\sqrt{x} - 8) - 6\sqrt{x} = (6\sqrt{x} + 7) - 6\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} - 8 = 7$ Add $8$ to both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 8) + 8 = 7 + 8$ $2\sqrt{x} = 15$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{15}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = \dfrac{15}{2}$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = \dfrac{15}{2} \cdot \dfrac{15}{2}$ $x = \dfrac{225}{4}$